


Conversation Kills

by kickcows



Series: AC Festival Drabbles [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Assassin's Festival DLC, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: The more Prompto sees Gladio flirt with other women, the more upset he becomes. So much so that he’s having a horrible time at the festival, and can’t seem to break out of it.





	Conversation Kills

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next story in this series! Please enjoy!

* * *

The sun has set, and instead of retreating to their homes and hotels, the Assassins festival seems to become more popular, providing nighttime entertainment that citizens can enjoy. All of them except for one. And Prompto is sure that he could be enjoying them, but he’s annoyed, and he can’t stop being annoyed because of what’s been happening the past few days since they’ve arrived here. So, while the rest of his friends are having fun enjoying the festival - well, as much as they can with the Nifls inserting themselves wherever they can - he’s miserable and pouty, watching everything through the lens of his camera.

“Why don’t you go out on your own tonight?” Noctis suggests to him, after they enjoy dinner together at one of the stalls. Fresh catfish caught in one of the nearby fishing holes, as well as some yogurt dip served with chips. “The MTs shouldn’t give us too much trouble tonight. We deserve a night off.”

“I guess.” He shrugs his shoulders, looking over at the area where everyone is cheering people who are jumping from the tower to land in some hay. “What are you going to do? Gonna go find Iggy?” He smiles, happy to see his best friend getting to enjoy himself, especially after all they’d been through prior to coming up to this festival. “Or gonna go and try and win a toy for Luna?”

“No.” Noctis shakes his head, making a little bit of a face. “I don’t know. Maybe go practice my skills. Keep you guys safe tonight.” He shrugs, the two of them standing up from the table. “Maybe try and work for that stall again.”

“Serving food?” He laughs, his best friend grimacing again, which makes him laugh even more. “We’re not hurting on medals, so why bother?”

“It’s fun.” They walk over towards the center of town together. “Whatever. Have fun tonight. I’ll see you in the morning?”

“Yeah, I guess.” He gives a small wave, and heads down towards where the chocobo pen is, taking himself away from the hustle and bustle of the main festival.

When he gets down there, his stomach plummets as he sees the one person he does  _not_  want to see, doing exactly what he doesn’t want to know about. He doesn’t know why it’s bothering him so much. Okay, that’s a lie. He knows  _exactly_  why it’s bothering him, and why it’s putting him into a foul mood. But he can’t say anything about it, or he’s going to sound like a whiny kid, and he already gets enough grief about that already. He turns away, and starts to make his way back up towards the festival when he hears his name being called, stopping mid-step on the stairs, his shoulder hunched forward.

“Oy! Prompto!” Gladio’s voice cuts through all the commotion of the festival - people playing at the stalls, chocobos warbling and warking, the band playing a song down at the little makeshift cafe. He wishes he couldn’t hear it, wishes that Gladio would just keep doing what he’s doing, because he doesn’t have the time or energy to spend anymore of his nights being upset about this. “Oy! Wait!”

He isn’t even moving, so he doesn’t know why he’s telling him to wait when it’s clear he’s already doing that. He picks up his camera, and takes a shot of someone making the leap, the crowd cheering as they land on their back in the hay. The light disappears, as he falls into Gladio’s shadow. “What.” He doesn’t bother to try and sound happy, already super annoyed at having caught him flirting with another woman. Again.

“Don’t be like that.” A large hand touches his arm, which he tries to shy away from, but the grip tightens. “Hey, Prom - come on. What gives?”

Staring up at him, he tries to keep the anger out of his voice, knowing that they’re in a public venue, and he doesn’t want to draw attention to them, especially with the MT’s nearby. “Why don’t you go and talk with Stacy?” He spits out at him, pulling his arm from Gladio’s grip. “I’ve got somewhere else to be.”

“Her name is Leslie.” Prompto almost turns around and smacks him out of sheer frustration, but instead just scoffs, and starts to walk up the stairs. “Hey, wait a minute! I wasn’t finished talking to you.”

“I was finished with you.” He turns his head and looks at him, feeling the last few days finally catching up with him. “Enjoy your night, Gladio.” He hears him call out after him, but doesn’t bother to stop, and instead keeps walking through the crowds, getting lost among the attendees, refusing to wipe the tears that he can feel already starting to slide down his cheeks.

Walking back towards the hotel, he sees more MTs patrolling the area. “Great.” He looks up at the balcony of where they’re staying at the Leviille, and wonders if he can manage to scale the side of the building without Noct’s help. Deciding he doesn’t want to remain outside, he heads towards the side of the building, but feels someone stop him. He’s about to shout, hoping that Noct or Ignis are in the room already, when he feels a hand go over his mouth.

“Don’t panic. It’s just me.” Gladio whispers into his ear, the flight or flight adrenaline still pumping through his veins as he feels the man tug him towards the shadows. “We can’t go that way right now. Too many guards.”

He tries to speak, but the hand covering his mouth hasn’t been removed, so it comes out sounding like a garbled mess. He smacks Gladio’s hand, and hears him hiss, feeling a tiny bit of satisfaction at the sound. “I know that. I was going to climb up the side of the wall.” He tries to point, but Gladio pulls his arm back down. “What the hell, Glad-”

“Stop. Talking.” Gladio growls in his ear. The nearness of his body, after not having it be so close in days, is really doing a number on his body, which he absolutely  _hates_. It’s part of the reason why he’s having such a miserable time, and has no desire to be around this man right now. “Come on - let’s go for a walk. Maybe they’ll be gone when we get back.”

Seeing that he has no other option, he follows him back towards the festival, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. “Why do you even want to be with me? You gonna make me meet another one of those girls of yours?”

“Wait a sec.” An arm is put out in front of him, stopping him in his tracks, Gladio now standing in front of him. “What’s wrong? I’ve upset you, haven’t I?”

“Gee, what makes you say that?” He hears the bitterness in his words, but rather than offer an immediate apology, he turns his head away. He can feel the tears returning, hating that he doesn’t seem to have any control over his emotions at the moment. “It’s fine. You can go and whore around with those girls. I don’t care. Not like we ever said we were anything.”

“Hold on.” Gladio’s hand touches his arm, and slides up to be underneath the neck ornament he’s wearing that’s part of their Assassins outfit. “Just what do you think I’m doing with these girls? Do you think I’m sleeping around?”

“Are you?” People cheer around them, someone having done something up above them. But he doesn’t hear them. “Because if you are-”

“No!” He shakes his head. “Come on.” He grabs onto Prompto’s elbow, and pulls him away from the crowds.

When they get to a less populated area, he yanks his arm away from him. “It’s not like we ever said we were anything. So I’m the idiot for assuming that we were.” He spits it out before Gladio can say anything first. “I wish that we weren’t here!”

“Prompto.” Gladio’s voice shuts him up almost immediately. “Thank you.” He feels himself being crowded against the wall, heart beginning to beat faster as he looks up at the large muscular man. “Now, let’s start from the beginning. No, I’m not sleeping with any of these women. If I had known it was bothering you this much, I would have stopped.”

He wants to believe him. He so desperately wants to believe that what he’s saying is the truth. “If I had said anything, then you would have given me shit, and told me to grow up.” He blinks a few times, but doesn’t look away from him.

“You really think that?” A meaty hand touches his cheek, his head automatically turning towards it, as he does so often when they’re camping out in the wilderness. “I’m not sure why you’re so annoyed, when you should know that I love you, and that what we do together - that isn’t just a thing because we’re on this road trip.”

Now he knows he’s hearing things. “Then why…?”

“Why what?” The hand that’s on his cheek pushes back, fingers curling into the hair just below his ear. “Why haven’t we done anything?” 

“Maybe?” Prompto asks, still feeling incredibly lost. “I thought that you….”

“Ask me next time.” He can feel Gladio’s breath on his lips. “Real simple, Prom. Just ask.”

“Am I supposed to ask you for a kiss now too?” His voice is soft, more cheers sounding as the town that doesn’t seem to sleep continues to celebrate.

“Maybe.”

His eyelids fall closed, as he feels the back of his head touch the wall, the hand that’s on his head sliding to the back, cradling it. “Please…? Kis-”

The touch of Gladio’s lips against his makes his knees buckle, the muscular man quick to put his arm around his waist so that he doesn’t fall down to the floor. Instead, their mouths come together, tongues colliding, the burning need that’s been bubbling since their arrival at the festival seems to all come out right now. He feels Gladio pull the neck ornament off of him, as he does the same to him, both dropping them to the ground as they get closer to one another, chests and shoulders now touching in a way they couldn’t with that garb on. He moans into Gladio’s mouth, starved for his touch, having gone without it for the longest time since they’d started having this physical relationship with one another.

“R-Room…” He moans, as he feels Gladio’s lips touch the side of his neck. “We need to get….to our hotel…”

“MTs, remember…?” Gladio groans low near his ear, as their bodies come together. He doesn’t try to fight it, as he hops up, and wraps his legs around Gladio’s waist, his arms circling around his neck with a needy moan. “Someone’s been saving themselves, hmm?” His lover teases him.

Prompto tries to keep the whine out of his voice, but he can feel Gladio’s thick girth rubbing against his ass, as he grinds himself down against him. “Nnhg…. M-Maybe…” He nods his head, staring up at him. “Probably why… I was so upset at all your flirting.”

“Just because I’m flirting doesn’t mean I’m trying to bed them, Prom.” Their lips come together, sharing open mouthed kisses as they roll and grind against each other. “You’re the only one I want in my bed.”

“P-Promise…?”

“Absolutely.”

He jumps down off of him, fixing his cock, as he picks up his garb off the ground. Grabbing onto Gladio’s hand, they keep to the shadows, and make their way back to the hotel. They bypass all the MTs, and manage to get their own room for the night. Gladio insists he’ll tell Ignis about it tomorrow, that they don’t need to worry about it right now. And he listens, because all he wants to do right now is feel that connection with his lover, the one he’s been missing the last few days.

“Hope you’re not tired.” Gladio says, walking over towards the bed. “Because we’re not going to be getting a lot of sleep tonight. Got a lot of catching up to do.”

He moans, and nods his head. “Yes, we do.”

Gladio turns off the light, and the two become reaquainted with one another, over and over for the rest of the night. Their moans mingle with the sounds of the festival, the party continuing on until dawn, just as the two of them find their own rest.

When they see Ignis and Noctis the following day, they both give them a look. Prompto can only laugh, as he stays close to Gladio, happy to have his lover back, and happy that all the things he had been thinking weren’t true.

“Let’s go play some games!” He shouts, and grabs onto Noctis’ arm. “Come on, Noct! I wanna try and get that magazine!”

He looks over his shoulder, and sees Gladio already in a conversation with another woman. But this time, he sees his lover smile at him, the simple gesture letting him know that he’s got nothing to worry about. He nods, and then resumes walking with Noctis, heading to one of the stalls to play some of the carnival games.

 


End file.
